


Echoes in Moonlight

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Disability, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: 12 Months ago, Blair Sandburg was left a in a bad way by Alex Barnes.  Now she is back to finish the job.  Will Blair survive another encounter with the crazy Sentinel or will someone rescue him?This is a WIP.





	1. Playtime is over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I had to take this down and put it back up due to corrections that needed to be made.  Thank you Rayne for pointing out my very obvious mistakes I am trying to sort them all out.

  
Author's notes:

Author: Lexy

Beta: Corwalch

Title: Playtime is over

Warnings: Just hints at things nothing exact

Word Count: 950

Destination: ASR 3, WWOMB any where else let me know?

Disclaimer: No I do not own The Sentinel it belongs to Petfly, Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo I have only borrowed Jim and Blair, I promise faithfully to put them back in their playpen when finished with them…… (but I would really love to hang on to them though….)

Many thanks go to anyone who reviews and to my only personal Muse, Nadine.

* * *

 

Chapter One : Playtime is over

It was the middle of the night and the full moon was hidden from sight by thick black clouds. The threat of rain was heavy in the air as the wind picked up speed. Blair Jacob Sandburg was 27 and had been a teaching fellow at Rainer University, with a Masters degree in Anthropology and was well on his way to getting his Doctorate, before he met Alex Barnes. Now, he was just another homeless person wandering the streets of Cascade.

Blair had thought that maybe with Alex, he had what he needed to finish his thesis on Sentinels, what a laugh that turned out to be! The woman, although beautiful was a first class menace and psychopath all rolled into one neat pretty little package. He could honestly say he was lucky to be alive. Sighing heavily, Blair tried to get warm in his threadbare coat as the temperature continued to drop. He needed to find shelter of some kind and soon, or he would most likely freeze to death. 

Walking as fast as he could given his bad limp, Blair hurried down toward the waterfront looking for the warehouses that had been taken over by the homeless for shelter. No one minded the large populace of vagrants using the empty rundown warehouses, it kept them all in one neat package away from sight and mind of the tax paying denizens of Cascade city. This also allowed the police to find them easily if they were needed for any reason after all they were regularly used in police line ups getting a free hot drink and meal out of Cascade’s finest.

Blair sighed again, the pain in his right hip and knee were getting bad, but since he didn’t have any money he couldn’t get the necessary painkillers and anti inflammartories he needed to deal with the damaged joints he now had, courtesy of one Alex Barnes.Clad in dirty torn jeans, sneakers that had seen better days and a flannel shirt under a threadbare coat, Blair was looking real scruffy. He hadn’t shaved in nearly a month and his hair was a filthy rats nest that hung half way down his back, since he hadn’t been able to get it cut. 

All in all, he was miserable, inside and out.

Finally reaching his destination just as the heavens opened, he slipped inside one of the more rundown warehouses on the waterfront. Limping over towards the back where a drum with wood was burning, he nodded at the men and women gathered around the fire.

One young woman broke away from the rest and slipped her arm around Blair’s waist. “Come on honey, let’s get you warm.” the softly spoken words were in a British accent and belonged to Midge, an immigrant who had fallen prey to legalized prostitution. To escape the horror her pimp had put her through, she chose to live on the streets where at least she knew she wouldn’t end up with AIDs.

Smiling at Midge, Blair leaned into the support offered to him by his best friend and confidant, as she guided him closer to the fire.

Beaming at Blair, Mack, a six foot seven inch black man who rarely spoke, stood up from an old plastic chair and pushed it towards the limping younger man. Mack had a rather deep booming voice and no matter how hard he tried, he could not speak softly. With a grateful smile, Blair sank into the chair he’d been offered and for the first time that night, relaxed.

Macy, was a gentle Mexican lady of unknown age, she had a graceful air about her that was enhanced by fluffy grey hair. Smiling softly at the two youngest members of the group, she told them the news she had heard earlier on the street. “Blair, hijo di me Corazon, word is out that the policia are looking for you again, they say the Demonio has stuck again and they want you to come in with any information on her whereabouts.”

Blair shuddered as he thought back to that fateful night almost 12 months ago. He had agreed to meet Alex for some more tests, not realizing that she had someone else with her waiting for him. That night would forever be burned into his memory, he was lucky to be alive after all the torture Alex and her unknown friend had inflicted on him, hence his limp. It had taken her less then 24 hours to completely ruin what was once a promising career and what was left of his life. Blair would never be able to get a reputable job as Alex had implicated him in the theft of the nerve gas she had stolen. She had also rather cleverly implicated him in a bank robbery and computer hacking. While he had been able to clear his name, his reputation was damaged beyond repair. He had lost everything yet gained some wonderful friends on the streets.

Looking at Macy, Blair nodded his head at her and spoke. “Ok, I will go downtown tomorrow and see Captain Taggart, at least I know he will hear me out.” With that said, Blair moved out of the chair and made his way further into the warehouse to try and get some sleep. He knew that he would have to go to the local YMCA in the morning so he could have a shower, there wasn’t much he could do about his clothes unless he got lucky and found some clean in the lost property bin.


	2. Run Shaman, Run

  
Author's notes:

Author: Lexy

Beta: Corwalch

Title: Run Shaman, Run

Warnings: Mention of rape, some violence, drug use 

Word Count: 2250

Destination: ASR 3, WWOMB any where else let me know?

Disclaimer: No I do not own The Sentinel it belongs to Petfly, Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo I have only borrowed Jim and Blair, I promise faithfully to put them back in their playpen when finished with them…… (but I would really love to hang on to them though….)

Many thanks go to anyone who reviews and to my only personal Muse, Nadine.

* * *

Chapter Two : Run Shaman, Run

 

The next morning dawned cold and wet. The storm from the night before had been long, loud and rather violent. Blair hadn’t slept at all.

The memories of Alex kept running around and around in his head all night.

He remembered when he’d first met Alex. He’d accompanied a friend who was an up and coming artist to a newly opened gallery. Alex had been there as the date of the owner and had come across as charming, witty and intelligent. When that was put together with her shoulder length blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, she was a knock out as far as Blair was concerned.

She had been wearing a halter neck dress with a daring cut away back and her hair swept up, and had really caught Blair’s attention that night and as he was leaving, he asked her for a date, she agreed. Lord, what a fool he had been. She had sucked him in, used him up and spat him back out when he was of no more use to her. For the first two month’s, everything had been just perfect, Blair had only just turned 26 and had never slept with anyone before he met Alex. He had believed he would only ever have one partner and believed in being faithful. 

Being raised by Naomi had been fun but he had seen the damage his mother sometimes caused with her callous way of moving on from a relationship after she had bled it dry. Things had at first slowly started to change, broken dates with poor excuses why, but Alex always made up with him so he would shrug his shoulders and carry on. Then her spells started. 

Oh was Blair in heaven, here was his Holy Grail, his Brass Ring, all tied up in one beautiful package that as far as he was concerned, doted on him. At the time the papers where going on about all the high tech thefts taking place in and around Cascade and Blair only paid it passing notice. In hindsight he wished he had paid closer attention to the dates, every broken date with Alex had been a date something was stolen!

On that fateful night 12 month’s ago, Alex had blindsided Blair. Well and truly blindsided. Almost costing him his life. While he’d been lucky enough to keep his life, Blair had spent 3 month’s in hospital, first in a coma and then having surgery to try to rebuild his leg, putting steel pins in both arms and the removal of a disc from his spine. When all was said and done, Blair knew that not only was he lucky to be alive, he was lucky to be even walking! But that as far as he was concerned wasn’t the worst thing done to him that night. Alex had been waiting for Blair to come home from Rainer, She and an unknown male had been hiding in his apartment. As soon as he walked through the door he had been hit over the head with something made of metal. He had gone down fast, out cold.

When Blair awoke, his vision was blurry and his head was pounding.

Flashback…

Blair groaned as he opened his eyes and squinted, trying to bring his sight into focus. He didn’t have much luck. His head was pounding like someone had used a jackhammer on it. He tried to move, but found he couldn’t. His head was really fuzzy and he couldn’t understand why he was unable to move? Blair froze as he heard a low sultry laugh from behind him. “Aww poor baby, does it hurt? It is a shame I had to tie you up as I really don’t want you spoiling the plans I have for you tonight.” The words purred from a female, was it Alex? Blair was unsure. His head was spinning and the pain almost too much.

Feeling a pricking sensation on his arm, Blair tried again to move away only to have his arm caught in a vice like grip. 

A dark shape moved next to his head, “ah ah ah, now really Blair, this is just a little something to make you feel better, after all we ARE going to play all night.” The words were cooed at him from whoever had hold of him.

Damn but he wished his head would stop hurting and he could see.

Almost as if something had granted his wish, the pain began to ease, but then he noticed the other feelings starting in his body. Arousal.

‘Oh god, please no’ Blair thought to himself, horrified at what he knew he had been given besides the painkiller.

It had been Alex who had him he realized, she had him tied up to his own bed! But that wasn’t all, there had been someone else in the room with them, all Blair could see at this point was that the dark figure looked male and that was just by the vague shape he could make out. What had followed had been horrendous. He had been beaten with a metal bat. Alex had taken sadistic pleasure in smashing his right kneecap almost beyond repair. She had damaged his right hip and had also broken his thigh bone. Seven of his ribs had been broken or fractured, his left arm broken in two places, not counting the skull fracture he had sustained! But all that had taken place after he had been raped. While the drugs, Alex had given him, made sure he stayed hard, what had also helped was the man with Alex who had forced himself on Blair. One thing Blair had learned that night if he hadn’t known it before was that when a man’s prostate is massaged, he cannot help but get and keep an erection even in the face of being brutalized. That and that alone had nearly broken Blair’s spirit. Alex had taken particular joy in pointing this fact out to Blair the whole time he was being raped. Once the man was done, Alex had taken her turn, all the while biting and punching him as she laughed aloud at the fact he wasn't being given a choice in being fucked by a male and female.Blair shied away from the memories, telling himself sternly that it was over, Alex couldn’t hurt him anymore he wouldn’t let her! 

With a shaky sigh, Blair carefully got up. He had to get to the station at some point today, but first he needed a shower and some clean clothes. Gathering his last set of reasonably clean clothing, Blair made his way slowly towards the entrance of the warehouse. 

Twenty minutes later, Blair arrived at the local hostel to arrange a shower. Since the boiler at the hostel had been broken for the past month, none of the homeless people in the area had been able to get clean. Blair was grateful he was finally going to have a chance to get clean. He was also glad that he found some really clean clothes in the lost property he could use. He showered and washed his hair as fast as he could, he didn’t like being in the communal showers after the fiasco with Alex. After his shower, Blair shaved off the month’s worth of beard he’d acquired and got dressed. After thanking the workers at the Hostel, Blair used the last of his money to catch a bus to meet with Captain Taggart at Major Crimes.Forty minutes later, the bus pulled up across the street from Cascade’s Central Police Station. Walking slowly towards the station, Blair swallowed heavily several times to settle his nerves. He knew that coming back here would bring back all kinds of memories he didn’t want dredged up again but he had no choice. If he wanted Alex caught and brought to justice, he would have to go in and see his friend Joel. 

As Blair limped into the station, a large man with dark brown hair cut in a military style, brushed past him in a hurry towards the elevator. The tingle that ran through his body with the contact unnerved Blair. Reaching the elevator just as the doors opened, Blair rushed inside and stood with his back in the corner. He was very unsettled by the fact that the large man was going up to the sixth floor with him. Blair scrutinized the man from beneath lowered eyelashes. There was something*there* about him. Classical features, almost roman in his looks with beautiful but cold blue eyes set in his handsome face. Before Alex, Blair would have approached the man and try to get to know him, but now, he stayed away.

The elevator doors opened on the sixth floor and Blair waited until the man left before leaving the elevator himself. He followed the larger man who he now realized was a Detective into Major Crimes. Pausing at the door, Blair looked around for his friend Joel. 

At the back of Major Crimes was a large glass office with its blinds drawn, as he watched the door opened to show a large African American man. Joel Taggart walked out whilst throwing a comment over his shoulder, “Yes Simon I know, I want this bitch too if Blair knows anything he will tell me.”

With this said Joel turned around and spotted Blair standing in the doorway. “Blair my friend, come in don’t hover in the doorway, no one here will bite you know.” Joel raised his voice so his friend would hear him from across the large room. A snort greeted his words as another African American who stood nearby smirked and said, “Not unless he wants us too.” H finished with a grin.Giving H a sour look and shaking his head Joel sighed, as usual, he was surrounded by idiots. Walking across the Bull Pen, Joel held his hands out to his smaller friend. 

“Come with me Blair, let’s leave the hooligans to their delusions.” Joel told Blair with a smile. Just then a shout stopped them both. “Oi, don’t tar me with the same brush as these idiots Joel.” It was the large detective from the elevator.Blair shifted until he was hidden behind Joel’s broad back, he didn’t like the attention being on him when he was around strangers.

Jim Ellison had been a Detective of Major Crimes for three years and was a good friend of Joel Taggart and thought he knew all his friends, but the small man who hid behind Joel was one he had never met before. He had come up to Major Crimes in the elevator with Jim and there was something about him that called to the Sentinel in Jim.

Not many of Jim’s colleagues or friends knew he was a Sentinel, Incacha had showed up last year and explained the awakening sense’s to ‘Enquiri’ reminding him of his time in Peru, working along side the Chopec. It had been a rather painful month for Jim, relearning all the tricks Incacha had taught him previously to cope with his out of control senses. Also the returning memories of his team dying in their crashed helicopter had led to some painful soul searching on Jim’s behalf. Joel and Simon, both Captains, one of Major Crime and one of Bomb Disposal in the end had had to break into his loft when he had locked himself away, not returning calls or answering his door.

Both men had been appalled at the state Jim had been in and had spent over week, poking and prodding the grieving Sentinel, until Jim finally had come around and told them everything. Incacha had still been there, helping as much as he could with his limited grasp of English. Between them they got Jim back on his feet and out on the streets again, doing his job. Before Incacha had left to go back to Peru, he told Jim that his true Guide was waiting for him.

Jim got up from his desk and made his way over to Joel, intrigued by the curly haired man standing behind him. It was almost as if the other man was calling to him. “Are you going to introduce us Joel?” Jim inquired, wanting to get to know the younger man.

“Ah, er, sure Jim, this is Blair Sandburg, he helped us out last year with the Alex Barnes fiasco.” Joel nervously told his fellow Detective.

Jim’s eye’s narrowed, as he looked at Joel. “You mean the psycho bitch who nearly killed your only witness?” Jim asked. 

Coughing uncomfortably Joel nodded miserably. “Yeah, Blair was our witness.”

Jim moved around Joel till he was face to face with Blair. Joel tried to get between them not knowing what Jim was going to do and knowing that Jim’s actions would frighten Blair.

Slowly reaching out his hand, Jim said to Blair, “Hi, name’s Jim Ellison, I will be working with Joel on hopefully bringing Alex Barnes in.”

Blair was surprised by the Detective’s offer to shake his hand. After the whole fiasco with Alex, most people had shunned Blair. Deciding to take a risk, Blair reached out and took Jim’s hand. As soon as skin touched skin, both men stiffened and their eyes widened as a sensation like electricity passed through them both. Blair paled dramatically as Jim flushed, both knew what it meant, the first meeting between a destined Guide and Sentinel.


	3. The Meeting of Mind's

  
Author's notes:

Author: Lexy

Beta: Bardicfaerie

Title: The Meeting of the Minds

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter

Word Count: 2106

Destination: ASR 3, WWOMB any where else let me know?

Disclaimer: No I do not own The Sentinel it belongs to Petfly, Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo I have only borrowed Jim and Blair, I promise faithfully to put them back in their playpen when finished with them…… (but I would really love to hang on to them though….)

Many thanks go to anyone who reviews and to my only personal Muse, Nadine.

* * *

Chapter 3

Joel avidly watched the two men introduce themselves. He had never seen Jim Ellison this friendly with anyone before, it usually took the tacturn Detective quite some time before he warmed up to people and even with time you were not guaranteed he wouldn’t bite your head off. Joel’s head swung from side to side not wanting to miss anything when as both men shook hands Blair paled, he jumped forward to help his smaller friend who was obviously in distress. “Hey Blair?” Joel quietly caught his friend’s attention, “Come with me, I have an interview room set aside for us to use, it looks like you could use a drink my friend.” With this said, Joel led Blair into a small room just outside of Major Crimes. Jim, intrigued by Blair’s response to him, followed both men into the room and stood leaning against the wall by the door. Once Joel had Blair sitting in a chair next to the table, he rushed from the room to get his friend a drink. Jim narrowed his eyes as he scrutinised the younger male sitting in front of him shaking with reaction to their hand shake.

Jim really wanted to imprint the long haired young man, the Sentinel inside was screaming at him to just snatch him up and run home and never let him out of his sight. Battling hard with himself Jim calmed down and prepared to wait, he had a feeling that there was more going on with Blair than was at first sight, maybe something to do with the Barnes bitch? Just then, Joel re entered the room with mugs of coffee for all three men. Placing the mugs down on the table, Joel shot a sharp look at Jim and flicked his eyes at the third chair across the table from himself and Blair. Slowly moving further into the room, Jim moved the chair away from the table and sat down. With an intense expression on his face he placed a file he brought with him on the table.

Blair wasn’t doing to good. The large Detective was an unclaimed Sentinel just like Alex was! Where as with Alex, Blair had only gotten the barest hint of a tingle, with Detective Ellison it was like he had been given a large electric shock! Blair struggled to hold his panic at bay, he wanted nothing more than to jump up out of his chair and run, where he would run to he didn’t know but it had to be better than staying here near the Sentinel. Just as Blair was about to get up, Joel came back into the room and gave him a mug of coffee. Knowing he would not be allowed to leave now, Blair took a sip and placed the mug down on the table. Seconds later he nearly jumped out of his skin when a file was placed on the table by someone other than Joel. He had been so caught up with what had happened he didn’t realise someone else was in the room with them. Lifting his head, Blair gulped as he realised that the Detective had followed him and Joel into the room, not what he wanted by a long shot. Swallowing again nervously, Blair’s eyes darted around the room as he started to hyperventilate. Joel very quickly caught on to the fact his friend was starting to panic, crooning softly like he was trying to get near a skittish animal, he slowly inched closer to Blair. Jim watched in concern as Blair started to panic, he had never had to deal with someone having a panic attack before and was unsure what to do.Joel, with time and patience, had managed to get right up to Blair and had his arm around the young man's shoulder and was stroking his long hair trying to comfort him. He wasn’t to sure what had set Blair off into a full scale panic but unless he calmed down soon he would pass out. Lifting his head, Joel spoke to Jim. “Jim. I need you to go into my top drawer of my desk and bring me the brown paper bag that is there, I am going to need it quick to calm his breathing down.” 

Jim got up as quickly as he dared, not wanting to startle the man any more than necessary, and ran into the Bull Pen. Barging past his colleagues he raised a few shouts as he tore into Joel’s desk looking for the paper bag. Finding it he ran out shouting sorry to his fellow Detectives. As he ran back into the room containing his Guide, all his instincts were screaming at him to find a way to calm the distraught man down.Rushing back into the room, Jim thrust the paper bag into Joel’s hand then moved behind Blair to support the flagging young man. 

Joel put the paper bag over Blair’s mouth and quietly instructed Blair to take deep breaths. It took roughly twenty minutes for Blair to calm down enough so as Joel thought they would actually get some sense from the distraught young man.

“Ok Blair, are you going to tell me what brought that on?” Joel asked his friend.

Blair really wasn’t sure what to tell Joel as he was pretty confident he would be thought of as a nutcase, well more so of one than what he already was.

“I don’t know,” Blair replied still shaking his head.Jim watched the young Guide closely for any more signs of distress. He wasn’t sure as to why he had ended up with a full scale panic attack but he did have his suspicions and only asking the right questions would get him the answers he needed.

Joel looked rather sceptically at Blair at his comment, but decided against confronting him just yet. Heaving a large sigh, Joel settled down to getting the answers needed on finding Alex Barnes. Pulling out the paperwork from the files Jim had brought with him, Joel sorted through until he came to the latest Intel from Sierra Verde. 

“Blair, we got word through New Mexico authorities that Alex has been spotted down in Mexico, Sierra Verde to be exact. Do you have any idea as to why she would be there of all places?” Looking down at the papers Joel had placed in front of him, he spread them out to get a better idea of what was going on. He wasn’t prepared though to see the full colour picture of Alex speaking to someone who had their back to the camera. Her face was still beautiful yet the expression she wore was spiteful. How had he missed the fact she always had a spiteful look on her face? Blair’s breathing sped up as he looked at the latest picture of Alex Barnes, but luckily he didn’t have another panic attack. 

Jim watched Blair’s face like a hawk, he also ‘listened’ to his heart beat, that would give him a better insight into what ever it was that was bothering the younger man. As Blair came across the picture of Barnes, Jim noticed his heart speed up and the strong scent of fear invaded the small room. Jim didn’t like the fact the young Guide was afraid of this woman and things started to fall into place. Barnes had always been one step ahead of the police no matter what they did, could she be a Sentinel? That would explain Blair’s near collapse after he had shook hands with Jim and the subsequent panic attack, it would also explain how she stayed one step in front of the police. Jim didn’t like what he would have to do next, he knew this could push the young Guide to far and he may lose the chance of bonding fully with him if he didn’t word this exactly right. Plus he would have to take Joel into his confidence over being a Sentinel, Jim knew that Joel would keep his secret for him no matter what. 

Looking at Blair, Jim catalogued everything about him as he mulled over whether or not to ask if Barnes was a Sentinel or not. Blair was young early to at the most mid Twenties, he had curly brown hair with reddish highlights which ended half way down his back. He was clean shaven and had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen on anyone. His own icy blue eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the young Guide's face. There were lines around his eyes that spoke of constant pain and Jim had noticed the limp he had which the younger man had tried to disguise by moving carefully yet slowly trying to hide what could been seen as a disadvantage. 

There were minuscule scars near the hairline on the left side of Blair’s face and Jim knew that he had undergone extensive surgery to correct the damage done by a rather vicious beating by Barnes and one other assailant. Jim was also unhappy that parts of Blair’s file was blanked out and that could only mean a couple of things, he hoped it wasn’t the case of Blair being a rape victim as that would make things so much harder for him in getting close to Blair.

Taking a deep breath, Jim let it out in a sigh and looked at Blair unhappily. “Joel, I have some questions to ask Blair and you are going to be confused by them, just bear with me and I will explain everything after ok?” Joel looked at his friend and saw the serious expression on his face and just nodded his head in agreement. Blair, on hearing the bigger man speak, looked up from the paperwork. What was said began to make Blair really uncomfortable and nervous, he had an idea what the big Detective wanted to ask.Jim sat down in the chair across from Blair and looked him straight in the eye. 

“Was Alex Barnes a Sentinel?” Jim asked bluntly.

Blair reared back in shock at the rather blunt question, trembling even more. He nodded his head not trusting himself to speak.

“Well damn, so that explains how she stayed ahead of us.” Jim replied in a quiet voice.

Joel looked on in confusion, not understanding what a Sentinel was supposed to be. 

Jim expression became rather grim, taking another deep breath he asked Blair, “did she try and bond with you?”

Blair whimpered as his face turned stricken, “Yes,” was his whispered reply. Jim leaned back in his chair and wiped a hand down his face. “I’m sorry Chief, but I have to know if she succeeded?”

Blair’s head dropped down onto his chest as he took a few shuddering breaths to try and centre himself. Looking up at Jim he answered in a stronger voice “No I didn’t let her bond, not that she didn’t try her hardest, something was missing, I think she is damaged somehow.”

This was the longest Blair had spoken since he had arrived at the police station that morning and his frank answer, nearly stunned Jim. 

Joel was puzzled by Blair’s admission so asked, “What do you mean she is damaged Blair, do you mean mentally unstable? If so we already knew that.”

Blair shook his head in the negative, “No Joel, a Sentinel will always try and bond to a Guide if that Guide hasn’t already bonded, when Alex tried to bond with me there was something missing, I don’t think she is capable of bonding, after all a Sentinel is supposed to be a protector, not an antagonist.” 

Jim nodded his head in agreement, “Incacha told me he was only a helper not a full Guide when I met him in Peru, He told me all the Sentinel lore and it happened before in the past. Sometimes a Sentinel is born and is twisted somehow and that is what I think has happened to Barnes, if that is the case then I have only one recourse left to me.”

Joel fearing the answer Jim meant asked anyway, “What recourse Jim?”

With a grim look, he answered, “She has to be killed, I have no choice in the matter. All twisted Sentinels are killed as it is more humane in the long run than to let her suffer her senses running rampant. It is also better for everyone else if she is put down, she is a major threat to all life. Normal Sentinels revere all life, twisted detest it and seek any means to destroy as many people as possible.”

 


End file.
